katy_perryfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Katy Perry
Katy Perry - '''właśc. Katheryn Elizabeth (pl.Katarzyna Elżbieta) Hudson. Urodzona 25 października 1984 r. Znana na świecie posenkarka, kompozytorka, autorka tekstów,a także aktorka, pod psudonimem Katy Perry. Wielokrotnie nagradzana piosenkarka. Pierwsza artystka na świecie, której pięć singli z jednego krążka [[Dream (album)|Teenage Dream ]] ''w ' ''n'o ' towaniu US Billboard Hot 100 znalazło sie na pozycji nr 1. Perry jest także ambasadorką dobrej woli UNICEF -pomaga w edukacji i żywieniu dzieci z Madagaskaru. Dzieciństwo Katheryn urodziła się w pastorskiej rodzinie w Santa Barbara (stan Kalifornia), jako drugie z trojga dzieci Hudsonów - ma starszą siostrę Angelęoraz młodszego brata Davida. Rodzice Katy - Keith Hudson oraz Mary Perry - byli pastorami, dlatego artystka dorostała w rytmach gospelowej muzyki, sama również śpiewała w kościelnym chórze od 9 roku do 17. Matka zabraniała słuchać jej muzyki innej, niż gospolowej, gdyż inne gatunki muzyczne uważała za wytwór szatana. thumb|left|250px Uczęszczała do chrześcijańskich szkół, wyjeżdżała również na takie obozy. Jako dziecko pobierała lekcje tańca w domu kultury Santa Barbara. Późniejsze losy W wieku piętnastu lat, a pierwszego roku nauki w Dos Pueblos High School, Katy zdobyła GED, a następnie oświadczyła, że na serio postanawia zająć się muzyką i zaczęła karierę, jako ''Katy Hudson. ''Za namową rodziny zaczęła pobierać lekcje śpiewu. Zainteresowała sie zespołem Queen, który miał największy wpływ na jej twórczość. Innymi dla niej autorytetami byli dla niej Alanis Morisette i Joni Mitchel. Kariera 1999-2006 - Początki kariery Jako 15,gdy śpiewała w kosciele, dostrzegli ją weteranów rocka z Nashville. Swój pierwszy album Katy Hudson, ''u''trzymany w stylu gospel, wydała w chrześcijańskiej wytwórni Red Hill Records dn. 2 lutego 2001. Album nie odniósł jednak sekcesu - Katy zakończyła współpracę z wytwórnią jeszcze w grudniu 2001. ' thumb|176px Później postanowiła przybrać pseudonim artystyczny. Został nim skrót od jej imienia (Katy) oraz panieńskie nazwisko jej matki (Perry). Było to spowodowane, że Katy Hudson ''kojarzyło się z nazwiskiem amerykańskiej aktorki - ''Kate Hudson. '' Gdy miała osiemnaście lat, opusciła dom w Los Angeles, gdzie, wspólnie z Glen Ballard, pracowała nad nowym krążkiem dla wytwórni Island. Album miał się ukazać w 2005 roku, jednak nigdy nie doszło do jego premiery. Niektóre zawarte na nim utwory zostały opublikowane na stronie internetowej artystki.Simple -''jeden z utworów z niewydanej płyty został umieszczony na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Stowarzyszenie wędrujących dżinsów. Równocześnie została wyłączną wokalistką zospołu producenckiego The Matrix. W 2004 podpisała kontrakt z Columbia Records, jednak jej wizje zostały zepchnięte na boczny tor i zostały jej narzucone wizje producentów. Columbia Records miała plany co do Katy, jednak wszystko zostało przerwane -również współpraca z Katy. Jej twórczość przyciągnęła uwagę Capitol Music, a jej ówczesny szef dopisał Katy na listę wokalistów w 2007 roku. 2007 - 2009 - One Of The Boys ''i ''MTV Unplugged Katy została zauważona przez Jasona Floma z Virgin Records, który był zarządcą kampanii Capitol Records, thumb|Perry podczas występu w Machingam. co było powodem do podpisania przez Katy kontraktu z tą wytwórnią. Pod koniec roku na rynek trafił utwór Ur So Gay, jednak nie odniósł on sukcesu. Natomiast w 2008 roku wypuszczono na rynek I Kissed A Girl -''utwór górował na pierwszej pozycji w 30 krajach, dzieki czemu stał sie jednym z największych hitów roku 2008. Latem na rynek wyszedł album One Of The Boys . Mimo negatywnych ocen krytyków, cieszył sie bardzo dużym powodzeniem i zajął wysokie pozycje na listach przebojów. Sprzedano ponad 5 milionów kopii albumu. USA, Kanadzie, Wielkiej Brytanii oraz Australii zdobył status platynowej płyty. Natępnym singlem promujący ''On Of The Boys ''został ''Hot 'n' Cold, ''który również odniósł niemały sukces. W grudniu zaś pojawił się teledysk do następnego singla -'' Thinking of You. '' W 2009 roku Katy zostałą nominawana do Grammy w kategorii najlepszego kobiecego głosu (za ''I Kissed A Girl). Od stycznia do listopada roku 2009 Katy promowała One Of The Boys ''trasą koncertową Hello Katy Tour. Udzielała się w utworach innych wokalistów - razem z duetem 3OH!3 nagrała piosenkę Starstrukk. Nagrała również przebój ''If We Ever Meet Again ''razem z Timbalandem. 2010 - 2012 - ''Teenage Dream ''i ''Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection W roku 2010 Katy wydała na rynek kolejny album - Teenage Dream, ''który poprzedzony został wielkim hitem ''California Gurls. ''Krążek dotarł do pierwszej dziesiątki bestsellerów w kilkunastu krajach, pokrył się również platyną w USA, Kanadzie, Wielkiej Brytanii i Australii. Kolejnym singlem został ''Teenage Dream, ''który również odniósł sukces. Kolejnym singlem został ''Firework ''-do nakręcenia teledysku do tego utworu Katy zorganizowała konkurs, w którym wybierała osoby, które zagrać miały w teledysku (załapało się 40 Polaków). thumb|237px|Katy na gali UNICEF. Była to kampania reklamowa Duestche Telekom, w której Katy wzięła udział. Została przez to zobowiązania do zagrania koncertów we wszystkich 5 państwach (Polsce, Austrii, Węgrzech, Słowacji i Macedonii) obiojętych projektem. Polski koncert odbył się 5 października 2010 roku w Warszawie, w klubie „Stodoła". ''W lutym 2011 Katy rozpoczęła swą drugą trasę koncertową California Dreams Tour.O tejże trasie był film biograficzny o Katy pt. Katy Perry: Part Of Me, ''w którym Katy przekazała fanom chwilowe odejście ze sceny i zrobienie sobie przerwy. Miał też pokazać, że Katy miała poważne problemy po rozwodzie swego krótkotrwającego małżenstwa z Russelem Brandem. Po sukcesie singla Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Katy wyrównała rekord Michaela Jacksona, umieszcając pięć piosenek z jednej płyty na 1 miejscu listy ''Billboard Hot 100. '' Po odniesionych sukcesach Katy zapowiedziała kolejną płytę. Dzięki ''Firework ''Katy została podwójnie nominowana do Grammy, ale nie zdobyła żadnej ze statuetek. 27 marca 2012 roku Katy wydała reedycję ''Teenage Dream, zatytułowaną:'' Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection, który promowały single ''Part Of Me ''oraz ''Wide Awake. '' 3 sierpnia 2012 r. miała miejsce polska premiera filmu ''Madagaskar 3, w którym umieszczony został utwór Firework. '' W 2013 Katy ponownie została nominowana do Grammy w kategorii ''Best Pop Solo Perfomance, ''dzięki ''Wide Awake. ''Za tę piosenkę, po raz pierszy w życiu, została pre-nominowana do Oscar w kategorii ''Najlepsza piosenka filmowa. '' Magazyn ''Billboard ''mianował Katy kobietą roku 2012. Katy współpracując z firmą Electronic Arts pomagała przy wydaniu dodatku ''Zostań gwiazdą ''(wyłącznie w edycji kolekcjonerskiej) do gry ''The Sims 3. Później gwiazda otrzymała własne akcesoria z motywem jej cukierkowego stylu: The Sims 3: Słodkie niespodzianki Katy Perry. ''Jednak po wydaniu albumu ''Prism ''Katy zakończyła współpracę z EA i akcesoria zostały wycofane ze sprzedaży - można nabyć jedynie ostałe sztuki w nielicznych sklepach. Od 2013 - ''Prism 2 maja 2013 roku odbyła sie premiera trzeciego zapachu Katy -'' Killer Queen. Zapach powstał w Nowym Jorku. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich perfum Katy, flakonik nie miał kształtu kota. 12 czerwca Katy wzięła udział w projekcie ''Katy and the PopCats. ''Taki też tytuł nosi spot zrealizowany w ramach kampanii ''PopChips. ''Część dochodu z tejże kampanii ma być przeznaczona ''Amerykańskiego Towarzystwa Zapobieganiu Okrucieństwu Wobec Zwierząt ''(ASPCA). Firma zadeklarowała, że przekaże na rzecz ASPCA minimalnie 15 tysiecy dolarów amerykańskich. thumb|leftKaty wraz z Boonie McKee współpracowały z Britney Spears przy jej singlu ''Oh La La, pochodzącego z filmu Smerfy 2, gdzie Katy, jak również w części pierwszej, dała głos Smerfetce. Katy pojawiła się gościnnie w utworze swego ówczesnego partnera - Johna Mayera -'' Who You Love.'' thumb|Katy i John Mayer na żywo wykonują „Who You Love".22 października 2013 roku swoją premierę miał album'' Prism. Płyta już w pierwszym tygodniu spedała się w 286 tysiącach kopii. Po premierze płyty Katy wybrała się w promujacą ją trasę ''Prismatic Word Tour, ''którą aktu''alnie odbyła. W ramach trasy odwiedziła już ponad pięć krajów. Jednym z jej ostatnich przystanków ma być Kraków Arena 24 lutego 2015 roku. Ostatni koncert odbędzie się zaś w Sztokholmie, 22 marca 2015 r. ' 10 listopada 2013 roku Katy wystąpiła na MTV Europe Music Awards, gdzie zbobyła nagrodę artystki roku. Pod koniec czerwa 2014 Katy została wyróżniona nagrodą RIAA dla ''Najlepiej sprzedającego się cyfrowo artysty w historii. ''W lipcu magazyn ''Forbes ''ogłosił Katy trzecią najpotężniejszą wokalistką minionego roku. Życie prywatne Na początku swej kariery związana była z liderem grupy Relient K - Matthewem Thiessenem, ale z niewyjaśnionych przeczyn związek się rozpadł. Oboje ogłosili, że niektóre piosenki z ich ówczesnych albumów (w przypadku Katy: ''One Of The Boys) ''opisywać mogą ich relacje w związku. Natępnie spotykała się z raperem Travisem McKoyem, ale po dłużym czasie relacji zakończyli związek. W październiku 2010 Katy wymieniła się obrączkami z brytyjskim komikiem Russelem Branden, ale po niespełna półtora roku małżeństwa rozwiedli się. Długo po rozwodzie spotykała się z muzykiem Johnem Mayerem, nagrali nawet wspólną balladę ''Who You Love, ''która znalazła sie na krażku ''Paradise Valley ''Mayera. Niestety, kilka miesięcy po 2014 roku Mayer miał zdradzić Katy, dlatego ich i tak burzliwa relacja zakończyła sie na stałę. Katy społecznie Katy jest najpopularniejszą osobą na Twitterze, gdyż zdobyła ponad 54 milionów fanów, wyprzedzając przy tym Justina Biebera, Baracka Obamę i Lady Gagę. Przez wiele magazynów, m. in. ''Rolling Stone, Perry uznawana jest za jedną z wschodzących ikon muzyki pop. Katy wspiera również prawa homoseksualistów. thumb|398px|Katy na Madagaskarze. Udziela się również w wielu akcjach społecznych - od 2013 roku jest ambasadorką dobrej woli UNICEF, jest bardzo addana fundacji i wspiera ją, od kiedy odwiedziła dzieci na Madagaskarze. Angażuje sie także w politykę - wspiera Baracka Obamę. Dyskografia *Katy Hudson - 2001 * The Matrix - 2009 * (A) Katy Perry One Of The Boys - 2008 * Teenage Dream - 2010 * Teenage Dream: The Complete Concfection - 2012 * Prism - 2013 Źródła *http://katyperry.wikia.com/wiki/Katy_Perry *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katy_Perry Kategoria:Osoba Kategoria:Piosenkarz